Palabras
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Cinco cosas que Levi nunca le dijo a Petra. Rivetra. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA Por Scorchedtrees]


Descargo de responsabilidad : Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **_Words_ es propiedad de Scorchedtress.**

 _ **Palabras**_

O: Cinco cosas que Leví nunca le dijo a Petra.

* * *

1.

Ella viene a él con su cabello largo brillando en múltiples matices, dorado y ámbar y marrón en la moteada luz solar que se filtra por la ventana cada mañana. Ella no lo ata ni lo recoge; alcanza la mitad de su espalda, columpiándose al caminar, y él puede sentir la débil esencia floral de su shampoo por todo el camino desde su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa.

Es poco práctico tener el cabello largo siendo un soldado, particularmente uno de la Legión de reconocimiento, y está sorprendido de que se las haya arreglado hasta ahora sin tener que cortarlo. Pero ahora ella es parte de su escuadrón elite; él estará poniéndoles en entrenamientos mucho más rigurosos, y está seguro de que su cabello será un obstáculo, enredándose fácilmente en los cables del DMT y en las ramas de los arboles en que se balancean.

Pero su actuación es de primera categoría y de alguna manera sus trenzas nunca se meten en su camino. Las semanas pasan y Leví nunca dice nada, pero al verla cada mañana, las rayos de sol convirtiendo su cabello en una cascada dorada, sombras ámbar cayendo por su espalda, a veces no puede evitar el estúpido pensamiento: _me gusta tu cabello._

Entonces en una expedición, casi es lanzada a la boca de un titán por sus largos cabellos, y los corta esa misma noche. La mañana siguiente él está momentáneamente sorprendido cuando se percata de que puede ver la parte trasera del cuello, y entonces se dice a sí mismo que deje de ser un idiota y trata de no pensar en ella de nuevo.

* * *

2.

Ella es una madrugadora, a menudo levantándose incluso antes que él, así que cuando hace su camino escaleras abajo en las mañanas, ella ya está ahí generalmente, café hirviendo en la estufa y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Le trae una taza —siempre la blanca y limpia sin astillas ni grietas— y le sirve café, añade unas pocas cucharadas de crema y unas pizcas de azúcar, y se la trae mientras se sienta. Sólo entonces se sirve una taza para ella, y cuando Gunter, Erd y Auruo llegan hace lo mismo con ellos.

Revuelve su café con una cucharita y espera unos minutos a que se enfríe antes de beberla. Siempre es lo mismo, caliente y lechoso, el sabor es audaz y fuerte, teñido con partículas de azúcar que puede sentir en la lengua.

 _Tu café es demasiado dulce_ , piensa, pero lo bebe igualmente.

* * *

3.

Ella le habla sobre todo sobre de ella, sobre las cosas favoritas que hace en sus días libres, y los aromas y colores que ama, y las cosas tontas que hizo en su infancia; sobre su pasado, sobre sus mejores amigos con quienes creció y a quienes aún escribe cartas, sobre su madre quien dio su vida en servicio a la Legión de Reconocimiento diez años atrás, sobre su padre y cómo se preocupa por ella constantemente, pero _estoy bien papá estoy bajo el mando del Capitán Leví y él es el mejor soldado que existe, no te preocupes papá_ le diría ella.

Ella aún es muy joven, sus palabras son inocentes y curiosas al preguntarle sobre su pasado; ella quiere conocerlo también como la conoce él. Ella quiere saber sobre su familia y sus amigos y cómo era de niño.

Él casi quiere reírse cuando ella saca el tema, porque cuando él era más joven que ella hizo más de lo que ella hará. Él recuerda chicas como ella, chicas con cabello brillante y ojos brillantes y sangre brillante, y pensar en ellas y luego pensar en Petra le hace sentí enfermo.

—Crecí en las calles. Tuve que hacer algunas cosas bien jodidas para sobrevivir —es todo lo que alguna vez le dice, y eventualmente ella deja de preguntar. Él sabe cómo lo imagina ella de niño: un pobre niño sin hogar que tuvo que robar comida y abrigarse en la mugre y el frío, y sabe que ella se siente mal por ello.

 _No, Petra,_ dice nunca, nunca la corrige, _era un asesino._

* * *

4.

Se despierta ante el sentimiento de algo cálido presionando contra su pecho, cálido y suave y cosquilleando en su piel. Abre sus ojos y bizquea contra la luz del sol en la ventana; el resplandor es demasiado áspero para ser tan temprano.

—Mmm... Al fin estás despierto —dice Petra, pese a que su voz es un callado murmullo—. Es casi mediodía.

Se mueve en su pecho, rodeándolo en sus brazos con más firmeza, y presiona sus labios en el revés de su quijada; su cabello le cosquillea en los hombros y la sensación es tan maravillosamente tranquilizadora que quisiera nunca dejar la cama.

Es un raro momento para ellos; tienen los siguientes dos días libres y el resto del escuadrón se ha ido a visitar a sus familias. Están libres de su deber como soldados, si solo por un momento, y Leví piensa que podría acostumbrarse a despertar así.

Acaricia su cabello, la luz alcanza varios mechones tornando su cabeza en un punto oro contra las blancas sábanas. Sus dedos se enroscan en su espalda baja y él traza patrones en su piel.

El pensamiento viene de la nada — _quiero casarme contigo_ , piensa, y luego sacude la cabeza, enviándolo lejos antes de que pueda desarrollarse completamente. Debió haber venido de su charla sobre el matrimonio del otro día—ella dijo que siempre quiso casarse, ser madre, tener niños que cuidar.

Ella sería una gran madre algún día, pero justo ahora, es un soldado, y también lo es él, incluso si da su mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo por el momento. No puede permitirse complacerse en pensamientos tontos como matrimonio si ni siquiera puede prometerle el mañana.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta, encontrando su mirada con la de él; debió haberle sentido sacudir la cabeza.

La besa en la punta de la nariz; sus pestañas parpadean contra sus mejillas. —Nada —dice—, no pasa nada.

* * *

5.

Debió haberle dicho.

No es un hombre de muchas palabras; las que salen de su boca usualmente son francas, groseras y toscas, o una mezcla de las tres. Para él, las acciones hablan mucho más que las palabras: después de todo, su mundo es sólo sobre _correr_ y la _lucha_ y por supuesto, el _sangrar_ y la _muerte._ Las palabras no van a hacer nada contra los titanes; ellos no van a _hablarles_ a los gigantes de todas maneras.

Nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, pero piensa que se lo dijo de todas maneras, mediante sus dedos al recorrer su cabello, mediante sus labios al presionarlos contra su piel, mediante sus ojos al mirarla.

Nunca dijo las palabras abiertamente, pero ahora que las prueba, deja sus labios trazar esas tres sílabas: _Te amo._

Las acciones hablan mucho más que las palabras, pero él piensa que en esta ocasión, las palabras habrían sido agradables.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 2 de junio de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
